My colors
by RmGrace
Summary: One-shot. Syaoran Li, the biggest player falls in love with Sakura. He loves her soo much that he just dies for her love. Sakura realizes this at the end! RR


This is my second fic Hope you like it! But Its kinda sad, it shows extreme love for someone! ^_^ Enjoy and read! Hope to get alot of reviews for this one though! ^_~  
  
---------------------------  
  
He sat there, thinking, about only one thing that all he ever thought about. He thought about her day and night, when Winter, in Summer, in Fall, and in Spring. This young decendant thought of only one person no matter what happened. He thought about.......... HER.  
  
  
  
Who is her? That is simple 'her' is his breath, his being, his purpose, his beleif, his worship, his life, his very soul, his heart, his reason for believing in life. 'Her' is Sakura.  
  
  
  
Always at school, he would look nowhere but at Sakura, during lunch he left his friends and only stared at her from afar, because she hadn't noticed him, ever. But he didn't mind, he loved her, he didn't want her to claimed as his. This bird should be able to fly everywhere, see everything. He didn't want to confess his love for her, nor did he want her as a girlfriend, or wife. He just loved to look at her.  
  
  
  
His best friend Eriol, noticed this, but he didn't stop him, though he knew that this kind of love can lead to something that cannot be turned back. Syaoran however, didn't care for that, as long as he sees her, that is enough for him.  
  
  
  
However, Eriol's though make true one night.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
One afternoon on a beautiful Friday, Sakura was sitting with her friends at lunch and Syaoran's love took over him like a storm would on a cold night.  
  
  
  
He walked over to her and just stood in front of her. She looked up from her firends and smiled at him that it nearly killed him. He just stared at her and said his first sentence around her. He quietly yet lovingly said, "Sakura cherry blossom, your beauty of your heart as captured me, so may I sing this song to express myself to you. Do not worry, it is not my love confession."  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at him and a small crowd started to form and Sakura stood up with her firends and said kindly, "Sure, why not!?" He smiled and went in the middle of the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
He put on arab music that was provided by Eriol. It started fast.   
  
  
  
You are the seven colors   
  
You color my heart  
  
  
  
He started dancing to the music, in his own way, he didn't do it in a special style to impress her, but he only danced so he could sing to his heart.  
  
  
  
Your showdow wrams my heart  
  
seven colors, color my heart  
  
are you the light  
  
why are you so far   
  
when you are close I can feel you  
  
are you a dream or showdow  
  
seven color goddess  
  
Color goddess  
  
  
  
Sakura stared at him as he started dancing to his full, she admired that and she slowly started to relalize though she didn't notice him, she was slowly starting to faal in love with him.  
  
  
  
Your eyes have touched me  
  
it feels like a tingle  
  
it feels like a tingle that my my heart felt  
  
  
  
Your scent is the reason I live  
  
You are... you are my wish... wish  
  
He srated dancing more faster and Sakura had tears of joy in her eyes and she couldn't wait till he finsihed singing so she could confess her love to him.  
  
  
  
Touching your body flame  
  
my breathing gets heavy  
  
Your touch makes my wounds cry out for more  
  
  
  
Syaoran was slowly starting to loose control. He starting breathing harder by the second while everyone watched, it looked like he was tierd of dancing, but that wasn't the case, he could dance for Sakura all his life without breaking a sweat, but Eriol and Sakura noticed that his breath was becoming shorter as he kneeled infront of Sakura with his eyes closed and singing loudly and swinging his head from side to side hard!  
  
  
  
My life and death is in your hands  
  
do what you wish with it  
  
He stood up and started going in cirlces while form time to time jumping while cirlcing. It didn't look like he was acting like a monkey or anything, it made it look like he was soooo inlove with this girl that he didn't care what he world thought of him.  
  
  
  
He got back on the ground and took his fists and started hitting himself on the chest then, he it them back on the ground, then back to his chest. There was sand around and alittle windy so that made it look like as if he was throwing sand on himself.  
  
  
  
My life and death is in your hands  
  
do what you wish with it......  
  
  
  
He started moving his upper body only and his breaths were barley coming out as he just moved his head with his body.  
  
  
  
My life...... and death.....  
  
  
  
He just moved his head almost like a mad man in front of her. Everyone just looked at him while Sakura was now more worrried the happy, worried for him that is. And Eriol, he was about to go and stop him before something happened but as soon as he reached him, a shield pushed him back, all the students were shocked beyond belief.  
  
  
  
Eriol stared wide-eyes at him because Syaoran never knew how to do this kind of magic, soooo he sensed quickly in his mind and thought to himself as he got the answer.  
  
  
  
'Syaoran is sooo in love with this girl that he doesn't care whats happening around him, and thats why there is barrier around him, he is only thinking of Sakura................*Gasp!* So thats why he not breathing. His inner system is failing him because all he can think of is Sakura! OH NO!'  
  
  
  
Syaoran started losing concious (Spelling?) slowly and everyone noticed this time, and they all gasped but Syaoran didn't feel anything as he slowly stopped moving his body and started to fall.  
  
  
  
Sakura gasped and reached out to him and he fell staright into her arms.  
  
  
  
Sakura was crying. Her tears are falling on his now very pale face.  
  
  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and whispered lovingly, "Cherry blossom, are you sheeding those tears because of me? If yes, then curse my soul to hell, for making you cry!"  
  
  
  
Sakura shook her head quickly and tried to give his freezing hand warmth with his. But he slowly and weakly took his hand from her and put it on her warm cheek andwhispered one more part of the song,   
  
  
  
Your the colors,   
  
you are my color,  
  
your the colors,  
  
my colors......................"  
  
  
  
With that he took his last breath and exhaled, and slowly closed his eyes, his hand falling at his side, and Sakura cried, her tears falling on him now but not affecting him because what could he do now?  
  
  
  
Eriol sat there on the floor and stared at his best friend's dead bosy, he had a feeling it would come to this. But he wasn't that upset, he knew that Syaoran was happy and probably waiting for Sakura to come.  
  
  
  
He took off his glasses and said loudly infront of everyone,  
  
  
  
"Syaoran Li, a player, never uttered the word love, now he died for the same word! He loved Sakura, loved her sooooooooo much that he died in her love, he couldn't stand it. He loved you soo much Sakura." He said now looking at her.  
  
  
  
She looked back at him and still held him close to her.  
  
  
  
She said one thing only.   
  
  
  
I love you Syaoran Li and always will. I hope you wait for me!" And she kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Everyone saw.  
  
How one man lived for her love and died for her love.  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
How was that! Sad but I loved it!!! Hope you review!^_^ I got this idea from an indian usic video I saw!   
  
I hope you r/r 


End file.
